A lens drive device which is mounted on a cell phone with a camera or mounted on a digital camera may include a support body, a movable body having a lens, a magnetic drive mechanism for magnetically driving the movable body in an optical axis direction of the lens, and a spring member which is connected between the support body and the movable body. The movable body is driven in the optical axis direction by utilizing a thrust force of the magnetic drive mechanism and an urging force of the spring member. In the lens drive device, the drive mechanism is structured as a magnetic drive mechanism (magnetic device) which includes a coil wound around the movable body and a magnet held by the support body.
In the magnetic drive mechanism which is structured as described above, a structure has been proposed in which a first coil winding face and a second coil winding face are formed on an outer peripheral face of the movable body so as to be adjacent to each other in an axial direction and a coil is wound around the first coil winding face and the second coil winding face in reverse directions (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-259032).
However, like the above-mentioned Patent Reference, when a coil is wound around the first coil winding face and the second coil winding face on the outer peripheral face of the movable body which are adjacent to each other in the axial direction, a jumper wire crossing the first coil winding face or the second coil winding face is formed. The jumper wire does not generate any thrust force and, in addition, the jumper wire increases the outer diameter dimension of the magnetic device.